hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Goregutz619/why hxh is appealing
i wanted to do the ep discussion this week but i wanna do something else so someone else can do that i've been wanting to do this for quite a while now basically, why is hxh appealing, why is it unique, what makes it good???? all of those stuff i'm basically just gonna summarize my answer to those questions 1: likable main characters so one of the first things u notice about the series is the main chaacters: gon, killua, kurapika, leorio. if u dont like the main characters, u may as well drop the series as u dont want to watch a series in which u get frustrated everytime u watch the characters. an example of the opposite would be...u guys tell me...coz i'm not really sure on this 2: likabe antagonists/villans hisoka, phantom troupe, bomber, royal gaurds, meruem, paris hilton...ahem...pariston hill - nuff said 3: good and plot-advancing storyline hxh has a great storyline...but sometimes a good storyline isnt all it takes. even if the storyline is good, sometimes it feels like its getting nowhere. like the first 20 episodes of hitman reborn. each episode/chapter of hxh is advancing the plot forward and contributes to the growth of the storyline 4: charecter peronalities sometimes u have an epic character with an epic personalities...next episode he acts out of character. basically, togashi understands chacracters and the human pcyche and is able to translate that into his work. an example of the opposite: supernatural, the tv show. the character's development goes backward in that...serious 5: no storyline formula most authors have a formula within which they formulate the arc. sometimes its subtle and sometimes its really in ur face for example, one piece. i love one piece. after hxh, it is my second favorite series. but this is basically what every arc is. straw hat crew goes to new island. the island has a dark history. he crew gets seperated. they make new freinds in the island. the bad guys endanger the island. luffy fights the bad guy. the island guys thank the straw hat crew. they party and they leave. in bleach, its: bad guys comes, beats ichigo. ichigo develops new power similar to the bad guys and then defeats him in the rematch. in the shiningami arc, he gets shiningami powers, in the aizen arc, he gets hollow powers, in the fullbring arc he gets fullbring powers and in the latest arc ... SPOILER ALERT... he gets quincy powers. in naruto its the bad guy comes threatens the village and naruto defeats him with a new jutsu 6: universal by this i mean the hxh isnt japanese-culture heavy. it can happen anywhere and a lot of people can understand it. 7: unpredictable did anybody see kite's death??? or cheetu's? or al those other deaths and epic plot twists? nope. i didnt either...in the comment section, it'd be great if u guys could mention some krusty twists u remember from series 8: fresh settings each arc sometimes, konoha gets boring. the seritie and karakura town get boring. each arc in hxh has a fresh new setting. 9: epic fights gon vs hisoka, kurapika vs uvo...the list goes on and on 10: no cliches gon isnt the strongest kid nor does he always fight the final boss...etc, 11: attention to the details the training, side events, while some people might be anoyed by it, i personally love it 12: psychology it isnt all about the pchysical fights, sometimes, its about the mental battles too 13: nothing fails when there's an emotional moment, u feel it, when there's a joke, u laugh. it always works. anyway, i know this was long but i had to get it out of my system...if u actually wasted ur time reading this, how much of it do u agree with? Category:Blog posts